


El hijo

by Deus_Queen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Drunk Sex, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, There is no logical reason why HUNK is pregnant-it just is-because this is a fanfic, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: We know that HUNK is a professional when he continues to accept suicide missions despite waiting for a child.





	El hijo

HUNK was a lover of danger, in the bad sense. He did not like to spend his trouble running and watching others die, no, he just wanted to be at home eating junk food and watching his favorite soap opera, but when Umbrella calls, duty does. Maybe money is the motivation, or perhaps boredom or the desire to improve skills; Maybe it's all the above..

Although ... recently it's not just that

Many would call him irresponsible, bad father, a terrible example to follow and a lunatic that despite his delicate condition, he continues to carry weapons in battlefields where his team dies and only he survives.

Yes, well ... it is not as if Umbrella was interested when one of your best soldiers was pregnant, for them you are only an instrument that must fulfill its mission no matter what conditions it is in.

HUNK would never admit that all this crap of carrying a new life inside him is affecting him emotionally, he would blame the hormones. His future son is demanding, he is restless and he just wants his father to swallow without stopping, he also likes to listen to rock music, that's so cool. HUNK tries to think of his son as a way to encourage him to move on with life in these missions, but he still tries to think about how to move forward in his bachelor life with a shit job and a son in tow. The world is no place for a murderer with family ties, his son could ruin his life. He cursed that night that he slept with that damn stranger after getting drunk at that party. He should have aborted ... but he knew it too late and it was no longer possible. He still had to think about what to do with his life and if his son would be included in it, the orphanage is still a good option, but at the moment, he would enjoy the company of the brat.

"Sir?"

HUNK looked up and noticed that another member of his team had cleared the bridge of all the infected.

"What's going on?"

"He has not moved since he killed that only zombie on his feet"

HUNK snorted in his gas mask

"The baby kicked, it was just that"

I could almost feel a smile under the gas mask of the other soldier

"Apparently, he likes his job, sir"

HUNK shrugged and put his gun in front "It does not matter, we must get out of this well and get the Birkin G virus"

The soldier nodded and they both began to walk cautiously in the midst of all the blood and putrefaction of this Umbrella facility.

The soldier in front of him stopped before reaching the door and turned to see HUNK

"Sir, let me go first"

The leader tried not to roll his eyes, even though he knew that the other would not notice.

"Do not try to be a hero, Tarn"

"Sorry for that, as doctor and gentleman adduced, my instinct is your welfare in your current state"

"Well in this state I killed more than six BOW and I saved Birkin's ass four times"

"Oh sorry, sir, it's so round that those feats look a little dull" Tarn answered gracefully.

"One more word and I'll push you to the next Tyran you see, soldier"


End file.
